ffheroesdfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall is a MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) developed by Cartoon Network and Grigon Entertainment in which players can enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. The game was announced in mid-2007 and set for release in Summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game features elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series, redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. On August 29th, 2013, Fusionfall will close down. The final week will allow all players to be at level 36, and have infinite taros. Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. On August 23rd, 2013, Cartoon Network announced that the game's availability will end on the 29th of August, 2013. During the final week, all players will have nearly infinite funds and maxed out levels. "For years, you've worked with the stars of the Cartoon Network Universe to stop the tyranny of Lord Fuse and his minions. Thanks to you, this corner of the world is safe again! On Thursday, August 29, FusionFall will close for the last time, and we're going out in style! Join us for one last FusionFall Free-for-All, starting Friday, August 23. Your wildest dreams will come true, as you'll be granted nearly unlimited funds and elevated to level 36! The Cartoon Network Games team would like to thank you for the years of gaming fun we've had together. Although this battle is over, the war continues in FusionFall Heroes. Please join us there, and stick around for more awesome Cartoon Network Games in the future!" Characters The following voice actors have done voice work in this game, and almost every character has been voiced by the original actor from their respective television series'; many of the characters also appear in both Cartoon Network FusionFall Heroes and another game called Project Exonaut: Branch Leader Academy Teacher The Unstable Nano can take the forms of Johnny Test, AmpFibian (from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), and Van Kleiss (from Generator Rex) The Chupacabra first appeared in the Dexter's Laboratory episode, Got your Goat as one of Dexter's creations to scare Dee Dee. It later appeared in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode, Aren't You Chupacabra to See Me? as a monster sealed in a cursed video tape. It then appeared in The Secret Saturdays episode, Cryptid vs Cryptid as a cryptid Fiskerton had to fight. Operating networks FusionFall uses different kinds of browsers. * Firefox 10.0 * Firefox 3 * Opera * Internet Explorer 9 * Internet Explorer 6 * Safari * Google Chrome Note that Google Chrome is not officially supported yet, and usually results in constant crashes. It may be the same with some other browsers. Officially supported browsers include Internet Explorer, Firefox and Safari. FusionFall Heroes On March 25, 2013, Cartoon Network released a new FusionFall game called FusionFall Heroes. In this game, instead of playing an avatar players created online, Cartoon Network decided to let online players actually play different variants of their favorite Cartoon Network characters. This game takes the same place and the same time when Fuse attacks the Cartoon Network world. The first known playable characters are Finn the Human, Fionna the Human, and Marceline of Adventure Time, Dexter of Dexter's Laboratory, Mordecai and Rigby of Regular Show, Four Arms and Feedback of Ben 10, Gumball Watterson of The Amazing World of Gumball, Mojo Jojo of The Powerpuff Girls, and Johnny Bravo. In this game, there are different costumes for your characters as well as eggs that can unlock new costumes for different heroes. If you buy an egg that contains a hero costume that you already own, it gets ranked up and all of its stats get increased by one.